Tonight
by datgurll
Summary: [Short story] Kebahagiaan dan pelengkap kebahagiaan Jungkook sebagai seorang author. Tidak terlalu romantis tapi -mungkin- punya makna :) [KookTae , KookV ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]


Tonight

Jungkook **x** Taehyung

 **Warning** : **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**! Typo selalu hadir dan mungkin ini ooc

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk seseorang yang sudah review dengan kata singkatnya, aku jadi terinspirasi membuat fic ini :)

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang _author_ , dimana ia menuliskan banyak sekali cerita-cerita dengan berbagai macam genre; _romance_ adalah genre kesukaannya, ia lebih suka menjadikan pengalaman yang ia rasakan sebagai ceritanya. Kemudian, cerita tersebut ia bagikan kepada seluruh pembacanya, berbagi apa yang ia rasakan itu sungguh membuatnya lega (walau tidak seluruhnya).

Ini sudah jam dua malam dan ia belum istirahat sama sekali. Hampir seharian berada di depan layar laptop, tidak sempat makan dan bahkan belum mandi sore. Meski hanya seorang _author_ , Jungkook seperti di berikan beban berat.

Tapi, mana bisa ia mengecewakan para pembacanya? Mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting bagi Jungkook, termasuk—

"Jungkook, sudah malam, tidurlah"

Kekasihnya.

Jungkook menoleh, ia tersenyum begitu melihat kekasihnya tersebut, berdiri di depan pintu kamar sembari mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Lihatlah betapa indahnya dia, memakai piyama biru muda, rambutnya tidak beraturan dan kedua matanya hampir seperti garis horizontal.

"Aku belum selesai" Jungkook menjawab, lembut. "Tidurlah lagi, aku sudah membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka"

Selalu begitu.

Kim Taehyung, ia menghela nafas. "Kau bisa melanjutkan itu besok pagi. Demi Tuhan. Jeon Jungkook, jangan berlebihan, cerita itu tidak akan membuat mereka mati" Dengusan sebagai akhir, Taehyung merasa jengkel bukan main.

Mereka sudah jarang tidur bersama, mereka jarang makan bersama, Jungkook tidak lagi memakan sarapan yang Taehyung buatkan untuknya, mereka tidak lagi saling bercanda di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Taehyung tidak bisa selalu sabar menghadapi Jungkook yang seperti ini, ia juga butuh perhatian.

Kemana Jungkook yang selalu mengelus rambutnya? Kemana Jungkook yang selalu memarahinya karena memasukkan terlalu banyak cabai ke dalam ramyunnya?

Status Jungkook sebagai _author_ sungguh menganggu, untuk Taehyung.

"Oh ya" Jungkook bersuara. "Aku baru saja menemukan komentar pedas, kau tau? Rasanya aku down sekali, kata-katanya yang singkat itu seolah-olah menusuk hatiku hingga yang paling dalam"

Taehyung diam saja; mendengarkan Jungkook. "Rasanya, komentar-komentar itu selalu sukses membuat perasaanku sakit"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jungkook mendongak, ia tersenyum pada Taehyung lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kemarilah, biar aku tunjukkan apa yang aku lakukan seharian ini, agar kau bisa mengerti" Ajaknya.

Menolak?

Tidak, Taehyung tidak bisa menolak, apalagi jika itu permintaan dari Jungkook. Jadi ia berjalan pelan, dengan gugup duduk di atas paha Jungkook, berharap wajahnya tidak akan berubah seperti kepiting rebus setelahnya.

"Lihat ini" Jungkook menunjukkan layar laptopnya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menurut, ia mulai membaca semua tulisan yang ada di layar tersebut. Komentar, disana banyak sekali komentar-komentar yang menunjukkan dukungan, semangat, pujian serta kata-kata manis lainnya. Taehyung tersentuh, ia sangat yakin bahwa Jungkook pasti akan senang ketika membacanya.

"Kau senang bukan?" Jungkook tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat. "Mereka yang membuatku semangat, seluruh dukungan itu membuatku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, mereka adalah orang-orang penting"

Alis Taehyung terangkat satu. "Lalu? Apa statusku disini?"

Jungkook tersenyum lagi (sepertinya ia sedang bahagia), kini kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan erat. "Kau adalah penyemangatku yang nomor satu, tanpa kau aku juga tidak akan merasa bahagia setiap harinya. Jika kau adalah kebahagiaanku, maka mereka adalah pelengkap kebahagiaanku"

Taehyung diam; berpikir. "Eoh, apa kau tidak mengerti?" Jungkook bertanya.

"..Bahasamu terlalu membingungkan, aku tidak mengerti" Akunya, jujur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan komentar jahatnya? Pasti hatimu sakit sekali, aku bisa merasakannya juga" Kata Taehyung, suaranya berubah pelan.

Jungkook diam sejenak, kemudian menjadi lama.

Dan Taehyung sudah tidak sabar.

"Biarkan saja komentar yang seperti itu" Ia tiba-tiba berbicara, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. "Mereka iri padamu, mereka tidak bisa membuat cerita sebagus milikmu, mereka tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghargai, dan mungkin—"

Jungkook tertegun.

"—mereka tidak punya hati" Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya mereka tau bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mereka berkomentar seperti itu, misalkan saja mereka mengalami hal yang kau alami sekarang, pasti mereka juga akan mengerti"

Senyum itu tidak hilang, Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumnya, tak lupa memiringkan kepalanya; tanpa sadar menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Ada baiknya kau fokus kepada pembaca yang mendukungmu, terima komentar jahat itu sebagai masukan untuk mengoreksi dimana kesalahanmu, agar kedepannya kau bisa lebih baik lagi. Jeon Jungkook, kau adalah _author_ yang hebat—tidak, semua _author_ itu _hebat_ "

Siapa yang tidak mencintai Taehyung? Jungkook saja mengakui bahwa ia semakin jatuh pada sosok bermarga Kim di pangkuannya ini. Memang terkadang, Taehyung bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya.

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya di pipi Taehyung, mengecupnya sekilas namun lembut. "Terima kasih, kau adalah kebahagiaanku yang paling sempurna" Katanya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

Taehyung mematung; kaget.

"Kalau begitu—" Jungkook beranjak, membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus ikut berdiri. "—Bagaimana kalau malam ini tidur di kamarku? Aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi, sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ceritamu?"

Jungkook menutup laptopnya. "Aku akan melanjutkannya besok hari" Dan ia menoleh lagi pada Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia aku peluk semalaman, tuan putri?"

"Tuan putri apanya" Taehyung melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir aku perempuan?!"

Jungkook membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Aku akan segera tidur, aku harap ada seseorang yang datang sehingga aku bisa memeluknya hingga pagi datang" Tanpa harus dipikirkan, Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook sedang membicarakannya.

Jadi, Taehyung naik ke atas ranjang Jungkook, membiarkan lengan Jungkook menjadi bantal kepalanya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mendengkur atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki" Ancamnya, membenarkan posisi agar nyaman.

"Hei, kenapa tidak bercermin? Kau juga pernah—"

Taehyung membelakangi Jungkook. "Aku tidur~"

Lalu keadaan hening.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, ia membawa satu tangannya lagi untuk memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Tidak masalah jika keesokan pagi tangannya akan pegal-pegal, selama itu untuk Taehyung, Jungkook tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Matanya terpejam perlahan.

Besok pagi ia akan terbangun, masih bersama dengan _kebahagian_ dan juga _pelengkap kebahagiaannya_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Tidak terlalu romantis, tapi siapa yang bisa nangkap maknanya?

 **Pesan singkat** ; semangat untuk para author disini, dan bagi kalian yang kepikiran ingin jadi author juga, ingin menyalurkan ide/imajinasi kalian pada semua orang, jangan takut, cukup percaya diri dan jangan pesimis :)


End file.
